


I'm Not Alone With You

by easternfront



Series: On Our Sholders [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternfront/pseuds/easternfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was Mal's and Mal was Arthur's long before there was a inception. Arthur x Mal friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined Mal and Arthur as good friends. Perhaps a start of a series of small chapters about their friendship.

It was hot and the air was stuffy and filled with bugs. Mal’s recently cut short hair was flat from the humidity and her face was red. They were sitting next to each other in a small porch swing that kept creaking with every movement they made. Arthur could feel a bead of sweat sliding down along his spine and he leaned in against the back of the seat to catch it to his T-shirt.

 

“I don’t understand why he insisted we have to come all the way here. That _man_ could have travelled to California.” The word man was said out loud with such vehement disgust that Arthur turned to look at her:

“That man, huh?”

“Just because he thinks he believes analytical psychology will work for our case, does not mean he knows about dreaming. That man is not a scientist, he’s a future cult leader. Why else would he have been kicked out off university?”

“He was fired because he was sleeping with the students. And he was organizing parties with his departments money.”

 

“Ah, tout ce que. He’s still a creep, even before those offences. Who a person consensually sleeps with should not have anything to do with their ability to be genius or a excellent worker…what? You think that is terribly french of me to say that about sex?”

“No.”

“It ruined your career.”

 

Mal took a sharp breath: “I’m sorry.”

“It’s OK.”

“You always say that.”

She slid down more in the swing and rested her hands on top of her big belly:

“I have never understood why this country hates so much love. Dom was terrible at showing love when we first met. He was so afraid someone might see it in him, that he was in love and that somehow made him less of a man. Are you afraid of love Arthur?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t been…”

“Haven’t been in love...yes, yes I know.”

 

Mal turned slightly and lifted her legs to rest on top of Arthur’s thighs. She wiggled her flip flops off her feet and they made a thudding sound landing on the porch in other way silent environment. Arthur was tugging the chains and pulling them as if making sure the swing was properly attached. Mal began giggling:

“I’m not that fat.”

“You are getting quite big though. Are you sure it’s not twins?”

She took a mighty punch at his shoulder and they both giggled.

“Yes I’m sure. This baby is just procrastinating like his father. Where the hell is the man?”

“You want me to go and get him?”

“No. No don’t go. I like having you here, suffering with me.”

 

Arthur began rocking the swing back and forth and suddenly Mal grabbed his hand:

“There! Right there! Say hello to uncle Arthur chéri!” Mal placed Arthur’s hand right above her bellybutton and after a while they both felt a hard kick just under Arthur’s hand. Arthur smiled as small kicks followed one after another:

“She’s not being quite clear. Let’s see...tell mom to...what? I can’t make it. Say it again. You cannot make mom what? Oooh! OK. I’ll tell her.”

“What? Tell me what?”

“She’s just saying to give her more space.”

Arthur’s answers deserved one more punch from Mal.

 

Slowly the kicks vanished and Arthur started to move his hand away. Mal took a tight grip from it:

“No. I want keep it.”

“You _want to keep_ my hand.”

“Very funny. I’ll correct your english next time you slur after few beers. Just let me hold your hand.”

 

They sat there quietly for a long time holding hands, listening to the locusts making noises in the grass and watching the sun move across the sky.

 

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“ _I_ love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now go and get Dom, I need a pee...right now.”


End file.
